Primary or acute HIV infection is defined by a pattern of signs and symptoms which are associated with the development of antibodies to HIV-1, the virus which causes acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). Recent studies show that patients with primary infection experience a high initial rate of virus replication and that changes in the immune system begin soon after HIV infection and continue until the development of AIDS.